demonicusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom
THE KINGDOM The Kingdom is the largest and most powerful human faction and a superpower in it's own right in the mortal world. Aptly named The Kingdom is the only of it's kind in the world, the rest of the world formed of duchies and principalities. The Kingdom holds untold tens or hundreds of millions of humans hailing from across the known world. The Kingdom was formed three thousand years ago from the merging of the eight largest principalities in the world into a single nation called the United Princedom led by a council of princes. Such diplomatic ruling didn't last long however and each of the princes longed to gain ultimate control of the United Princedom a massive seven-way war erupted fought across the world with tens of thousands dying each day so their respected prince may become their sole ruler. Unknown at the time this entire thing had been orchestrated by the members of the Demonicus Family and their allies so that they may lead an invasion of the mortal world in the name of the Devil. And invade they did to great effect. One prince had remained neutral throughout the whole war, seemingly unaffected by the Demonicus' taint, he had displayed no desires to become absolute ruler, money nor power interested him but with the arrival of the Demonicusian armies he was stirred into action, united the other neutral nations and begin a righteous crusade across the entire planet, killing all the warring prince's armies and demons alike to end the war once and for all. One by one the princes fell, the nations destroyed from the neutral's invasion, the endless onslaught of the demons and corruption and strife from within. The neutral prince claimed the other's land and gained more men and power with which to drive the demons back. And fourteen years after the war had begun he had pushed the forces of hell back to the gate from which they spewed forth into the world - but he didn't stop. Having now united the warring principalities under his own banner he declared himself King and his first order was the eradication of all demons and the forces of corruption. He led an amassed army of millions of loyal soldiers through the gates of hell and waged near unrelenting war against Hell. Almost three-quarters of all ''of humanity had taken up arms in what would become known as The Great Crusade, or to the Demons ''The Terror. Completely powerless to stop The Kingdom's onslaught the demon-kings and queens summoned the Devil himself who had been in slumber near enough since the dawn of time to aid in repelling the human invasion. He was not pleased to say the least, that he had A been awoken and that B his minions had somehow fucked up so badly. Only with his aid were the forces of corruption finally able to stop and turn back The Kingdom's invasion of Hell and the war was finally brought to an end when the Devil fought The King and slew him in battle, causing mass panic and disarray in the human forces. Category:Factions